


Caretaker.

by NagiMakoHaji



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also i reference the school system a bit but its the system they use where im at so thats a thing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, But like ooc because like monaka isnt insane but pretty close i guess, Don't Judge Me, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Dark Stuff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Its hinata okay, Just dark stuff in general, Like even though its non despair its still pretty dark, Might be ooc but only because of situations and stuff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Swearing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Well only because theres a bunch of canon stuff then everything else isnt canon, but yeah, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagiMakoHaji/pseuds/NagiMakoHaji
Summary: "'So, why are you here?' The small boy asked, a sneer in his voice. 'Why did you come here?'He sighed, calming himself. 'Because I needed to.'"A Non-Despair story about how Komaeda winds up taking care of five kids, all of which question him and act pretty strangely. To them, he's no more than another caretaker that will eventually quit and leave them. But maybe it's more than that.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey. You might be thinking, "what the heck why are you writing another thing after you started writing that thing" and honestly it's because I had an idea I couldn't shake. Simple as that.

The doorbell rang with a sound that he honestly could run from. The giant red door wouldn't be closed for long, and this was his last chance to get away.

 

 _Too late._ The door swung open widely, and Komaeda was faced with the man with a shadowed face, Mr. Towa himself. 

 

"Good evening. I assume you're the one who took the job?" The man asked.

 

Komaeda nodded. "Yes."

 

"Well, thank you. I'll be gone until next week. Do you take any classes?" 

 

"I'm in high school. We're on a short break at the moment..."

 

"Well, that's good. The kids are also on break from school for about five more weeks. I assume you know how to take care of kids?"

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"And I assume you have what you'll need for the next week?" 

 

Komaeda glanced to his bag, hanging off his shoulder. "Yes."

 

"Then you're all set. Have a good night."

 

Komaeda waved as the man drove down the street, preparing himself for what was to come. He turned back to the red door and stepped into the threshold, knowing there was no turning back.

 

"Here goes nothing..." He muttered, setting down his bag next to the door. "Anyone there?" At the question, there was a scuffling sound from behind him.  _Huh? What...?_

 

He turned to the sound, he was greeted by a small boy wearing white and red. His mildly unruly hair matched the red of his clothes, color only broken by a pair of white headphones. His tan skin contrasted greatly with his red hair and clothing. His bright blue eyes had a fire in them that seemed to light up the kid's face. 

 

"I'm gonna guess that you're the new one, huh?" The kid asked. 

 

Komaeda sighed. "Yeah, I guess." He shrugged.

 

"You seem like you're in school. Are you?" Another voice asked. The kid came out, blue eyes striking through Komaeda. His matching blue hair deeply contrasted with his white and yellow clothes. 

 

"I'm in high school right now." 

 

"So, what grade are you in?" The newest kid asked. 

 

"Um, I'm in the eleventh grade." 

 

"Huh..." The blue-haired boy seemed to study him. "What about your grades?"

 

Komaeda rubbed his hand on the side of his neck. "I get A's usually."

 

The redheaded boy scoffed. "So, it's one of the  _stuck up_ ones." He gave an exasperated sigh.

 

"Eh? Stuck up?" The teen exclaimed. "How'd you get 'stuck up' from what I said?" 

 

"Well, usually when we have a babysitter that gets good grades, they never let us out of their sight. It's aggravating." The sky blue eyes of the blue-haired boy closed as he sighed.

 

"Well, I'm not 'stuck up', and I don't do that." Komaeda sighed. "So, I know you aren't the only two here. Where are the others?"

 

The redhead smirked. "They've been here." Komaeda watched as two other kids came out from behind the two. One had long pink ponytails, her clothes consisting only of pink hues and shades. The other, to Komaeda's surprise, was wearing a mask made of different patches of fabric sewn together. His eyes looked as if they were a light gray, but Komaeda decided not to make assumptions. He was wearing brown and yellow shades in his attire. 

 

"And...? I was told that there were five of you." 

 

"Well... She's asleep. In her room." The pink-clad girl said. 

 

"Okay, then... Well, since I'm going to be here for a few days, eat are your names?"

 

The red-haired boy stepped forward. "My name is Daimon Masaru!" He announced.

 

The blue-haired boy looked toward Daimon, sighing. "My name is Shingetsu Nagisa."

 

"My name is Utsugi Kotoko. Nice to meet you." The girl introduced with a pleasant smile.

 

"My name is Kemuri Jataro." The last drawled with a wave of his hidden hand.

 

"Well, I'm Komaeda Nagito. Nice to meet you." He introduced. 

 

"How long are you staying here?" Kemuri asked.

 

"Until next week. Saturday, I think." Komaeda recalled. It was only a Friday, and it seemed reasonable to him that Mr. Towa would return the next Saturday.

 

"Okay." Shingetsu turned to Utsugi. "Kotoko-chan, could you show him the guest room?" 

 

"Of course!" The girl chirped. 

* * *

After he had been shown to his room, the kids went to bed and he followed suit after about an hour of wandering. 

 

The next morning, Komaeda awoke and exited the guest room to see Shingetsu waiting fornhim outside the door.

 

"Ne, Shingetsu-kun?" He yawned.

 

"I need to ask you something. Can I come in?" Komaeda nodded, the blue-haired boy entering the room behind him.

 

"So, why are you here?" The boy asked with a sneer in his voice. "Why did you come here?"

 

He sighed, calming himself. "Because I needed to." He admitted.

 

Shingetsu looked surprised. "What?"

 

"Because I needed to." He repeated.

 

"...What do you mean by that...?" The younger asked slowly.

 

"I... I'm having problems at the moment, and I got fired from my job recently." He scoffed. "Their loss." He mumbled. "Anyway, I live alone and I'm running out of money. My friends are also suffering and slowly coming to the point I'm currently at, but hopefully that won't come to be for a while." Komaeda explained. 

 

"What's wrong with them?"

 

"One was kicked out of his parents' house, another was fired as well, another is dealing with personal problems, another was cut off from her family's treasury, and another is currently trying to find a place to stay. Basically, we all have financial, family, and personal issues, but we're trying to support each other so we don't fall." Komaeda admitted. "And trying to keep up with GPA so we don't fail."

 

"I can relate to that, I suppose." Shingetsu admitted softly.

 

"What do you mean...? If you don't mind my asking." Komaeda corrected himself. 

 

"The GPA. My parents made me keep mine up... No matter what." Shingetsu said.

 

"Well, I guess GPA can affect your future." Komaeda said. "Are the other four up?" 

 

"No. Just me." The blue-eyed boy said. 

 

Komaeda sighed, turning his head toward the digital clock on his bedside.  _5:30 in the morning?!_ He thought with a wild look in Shingetsu's general direction. The other seemed awake, his eyes open and his hair and clothes clean. 

 

"Shingetsu-kun... Did you sleep?" Komaeda asked suspiciously. The grade-schooler seemed to tense.

 

"N-No..." He stuttered.

 

"Well, why didn't you get any sleep? It's bad for your health - not getting any sleep, that is." Komaeda watched as Shingetsu turned his confused face toward him.

 

"W-What?" 

 

"I said that you should get some sleep." Komaeda repeated. "It's winter break for you guys, I would think that you'd  _want_ to sleep in." 

 

"But-" He cut himself off with a few wild hand gestures. "I can't sleep. I need to study, and do homework, and..." The smaller yawned. "...and..."

 

"You remind me of someone. Not sleeping, you know? Reminds me of one of my friends." He chuckled semi-hollowly. "Never gets any sleep. Got herself fired because of it. She couldn't take the deprivation and collapsed on the job. When she woke up, her boss fired her, and she called another of our friends to come pick her up."

 

Shingetsu had come to sit on the bed, sleepiness finally showing. His head drooped and he snapped it back up, trying to look alive. Komaeda yawned himself, watching as the younger struggled. 

 

"Shingetsu-kun, you can sleep. It's fine." He reassured. 

 

The blue-haired boy nodded, slowly standing and leaving the room. Komaeda watched as he closed the door behind him, and after a few moments, Komaeda grabbed his phone.

 

He opened the group chat that his friends had set up, yawning as he typed. He knew at least one of them would be up by now.

 

" _Hey. Anyone here?_ " He sent. 

 

It was almost a moment before a light green text bubble appeared. 

 

" _Good morning, Komaeda. Why are you up so early?_ " Hinata had sent the message. It was followed by a soft gray bubble.

 

" _Good morning to you both. Are you well?_ " The color and formal way of asking the question gave Sonia away before Komaeda even recognized the contact name. 

 

" _Kinda tired. One of the kids didn't sleep. At all._ " Komaeda sent, the message appearing in a blood red. 

 

Another message appeared, the darker green signaling Naegi's interjection. " _Good morning._ " He sent simply.

 

Dull yellow accompanied Kuzuryuu's message. " _Morning, you crazy sleep-deprived fucks._ " He sent. 

 

" _Good morning, Kuzuryuu-kun. Did anyone sleep well?_ " Komaeda asked. 

 

Hinata answered rather quickly. " _Not very well... Still slept._ " There were similar answers from the other three. Komaeda sighed.

 

" _Well, it seems as if that's true for us all._ " The light purple made Komaeda smile softly. Nanami was almost never asleep anyway.

 

Komaeda cut off these thoughts as a soft knock came from the door. Approaching it, he opened it slightly and stuck his head out. Shingetsu had returned. 

 

"Shingetsu-kun?" He asked. The boy looked up at him. "Is something wrong?"

 

"Can't sleep." He stated simply.

 

Komaeda sighed softly. "Well, do you want to stay with me for now? You might fall asleep in here." He suggested.

 

"Okay." Shingetsu yawned quietly, walking into the room as Komaeda held the door open.

 

Komaeda sat back down on the bed, glancing to his phone. Naegi, Hinata, and Sonia were idly chatting, Kuzuryuu and Nanami interjecting every once and a while. 

 

He realized with a start that Shingetsu was looking over his shoulder. "So those five are your friends?"

 

"Yes." He said tentatively. He began typing into the chat, rejoining the conversation. " _Hinata-kun, where are you?_ " He asked. Shingetsu looked confused. "Wait for it..."

 

" _Uh... Souda's house._ " He replied. The others had silenced themselves, clearly watching the chat.

 

Komaeda sighed in exasperation. "Hinata Hajime, you're going to be the death of me..." He murmured. " _Hinata-kun, Souda-kun told me he wouldn't do that anymore. Apparently he felt like he was betraying Sonia somehow._ "

 

Komaeda could practically see Hinata flinch. " _That idiot. Fine. I'm at the store. Sue me._ " 

 

He shook his head. "Hinata-kun... Don't push yourself so early in the morning."

 

" _Hinata-san, if you are doubled-up, please come here and fix it._ " Sonia demanded. Komaeda chuckled.

 

Shingetsu looked confused again until Hinata responded. " _I only have one of them on, Sonia. You don't need to lecture me again while attempting to take off the extra. I don't double-bind. I know it's bad._ "

 

"Eh? I'm confused." Shingetsu said.

 

"Hinata is transgender. I told you that he was kicked out of his parents' house, right? That's why." Komaeda explained briefly and quietly.

 

" _Either way, I'll hunt you down if you do. None of that._ " Kuzuryuu sent, causing Komaeda to laugh at his phrasing. Kuzuryuu had always been one to care for and worry about his friends, despite his initially threatening attitude.

 

" _Kuzuryuu-kun, don't threaten Hinata-kun like that._ " He chastised.

 

" _Well, it's true._ " Kuzuryuu replied. 

 

Naegi sent a short message. " _I guess._ " 

 

 " _Well, either way, it's not good for you, Hinata-san._ " Sonia chastised.

 

" _I know, I know._ " Hinata messaged. 

 

The conversation was dragged out with questions about Komaeda's new employment, and how everyone was holding up. Eventually, Komaeda felt a light weight on his shoulder, and when he looked, Shingetsu was sleeping soundly, head resting on his shoulder.

 

A soft knock came to the door, and Komaeda told his friends that he would talk to them later, gently moving Shingetsu's head. He made his way to the door and opened it slightly, seeing a smiling Utsugi standing at his feet.

 

"Good morning, Komaeda-kun." She chirped.

 

"Good morning, Utsugi-san. Is something wrong?" He asked, perplexed.

 

"Of course not. I'm just more polite than Masaru-kun and Jataro-kun." The pink-haired girl smiled.

 

Komaeda nodded slowly, countenance still perplexed. 

 

"Also, have you seen Shingetsu-kun?" 

 

Komaeda nodded. "Yes. He came to the guest room this morning and I realized that he hadn't slept. He's sleeping in the guest room now." He explained.

 

Utsugi looked shocked.

 

"Utsugi-san? What's wrong?"

 

"I... I don't think anyone has ever done that before..." She breathed.

 

"Done what before...?"

 

"Somehow made Shingetsu-kun sleep." 

 

"What?"

 

"I said, 'Nobody's ever Madrid Shingetsu-kun sleep before!'"

 

"Is... Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

 

Utsugi smiled brightly. "A totally great thing!" She twirled once, giggling. "Shingetsu-kun almost never sleeps!"

 

"Well, maybe it's because of the bed." Suddenly, Komaeda felt a small hand come to rest on his lower arm, looking down to see Shingetsu. "It might be because of other things."

 

"Ah, Shingetsu-kun, when did you wake up?" Komaeda asked.

 

"Just a minute ago." The answer was given curtly, lowly, with a tired haze in Shingetsu's eyes. 

 

"You still look tired." Utsugi commented.

 

Shingetsu replied, however the sound was cut off by Komaeda's phone chiming repeatedly. Startled, the high schooler pulled out the phone and opened the messenger app, stepping out of the way to allow Utsugi and Shingetsu to enter the room with him and sit on the bed.

 

The messages scrolled by at an alarming rate, all the same light green, gray and dark green and lavender attempting to interject.

 

"What's going on, Komaeda-kun?" Utsugi asked.

 

"I-I'm not sure." He admitted. Soon, a dull yellow accompanied the fast-scrolling messages. "I think I should call them... Is that okay?" Utsugi nodded rapidly, looking concerned. Shingetsu did the same. "Thank you."

 

He pressed the call button at the top of the chat's screen. Someone was soon to pick up. Komaeda quickly brought the phone to his ear.

 

"Hello?" He asked.

 

" _Komaeda, what's going on?!_ " Kuzuryuu barked the question.

 

"I don't know, all I saw was a lot of Hinata-kun scrolling by fast enough to be concerned about." He spoke as calmly as he possibly could.

 

" _The speed was rather concerning..._ " Sonia commented. 

 

" _Is Hinata-kun here?_ " Nanami asked.

 

There was silence for a moment, only broken by a meek response.

 

" _Y-Yes... I'm here._ " Hinata said.

 

"Hinata-kun, is something wrong?" Komaeda asked. 

 

" _I... I'm fine now. I just panicked a bit. That's all._ "

 

" _Panicked a bit? From what?_ " Nanami questioned. 

 

" _Just... Can't find a place._ " He answered.

 

"Hinata-kun, you-" Komaeda cut himself off, realizing the situation. "I can't exactly have you over right now, considering..." 

 

" _Sorry. Peko doesn't have any more space._ " Kuzuryuu apologized.

 

" _Hinata-san, you know you are free to stay with me. If this is not acceptable to you, I can arrange for Souda-san to allow you to stay._ " Sonia offered.

 

" _Thanks, Sonia. I wouldn't want to trouble you..._ " 

 

"So, stay at Souda-kun's house. You know he'll let you stay." Komaeda interjected softly.

 

" _I agree with Komaeda-kun. Just let Sonia ask Souda-kun if you can stay. From what I know, he'll do anything for Sonia._ " Naegi reassured.

 

" _I shall contact him immediately._ " Sonia left the call.

 

"Well, now that it's settled, I should go. Bye." Komaeda hung up, his arm dropping to his side.

 

"Is everything okay?" Utsugi asked.

 

The white-haired teen sighed. "Honestly, Utsugi... I can't tell anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well geez, that was heavier than I originally intended. It's only the first chapter and there's already some angsty stuff. Dark stuff. Strange happenings. You get it.  
> Sorry for out-of-character characters. Seriously I will try to work on that.


	2. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda asks questions. Monaka gives him answers. Komaeda takes on a whole new challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this while staying in a hotel with friends, so if anything seems a bit out-of-place, I apologize.
> 
> This starts a bit after the first chapter, so Komaeda has gotten used to the antics of the kids. When it was Friday night/Saturday morning (I think) in the first chapter, it is now Thursday of the next week. Mr. Towa should be back in two days.
> 
> (Also, Hope's Peak is mentioned, but it's just a regular school here.)

"Hey, Shingetsu-kun, I have a quick question..." The blue-haired boy turned, nodding with an inquisitive look in his eyes.

 

"Um, when do you five go back to school?" Komaeda asked.

 

"We return to school after two more weeks. Why?" Shingetsu questioned.

 

Komaeda froze, the hand holding his phone coming up to his face. 

 

"Is something wrong?"

 

"Um, it's just... Mr. Towa hasn't contacted me yet, and I'm worried that I'll have to stay a bit longer. But that may be an issue, considering I'm going back to school on Monday." 

 

"Did I hear that correctly? Komaeda-kun, you're going to school on Monday?" Utsugi inquired from across the living room, Daimon beside her.

 

"Yeah. But I should be gone by then." He sighed. 

 

Utsugi pouted slightly. "But why are you going back so early? That's like, totally not adorbs." She said.

 

"I know, but apparently the system likes to mess with high schoolers more than it does grade schoolers." He shrugged. 

 

"Huh. Maybe the people behind the system don't like us. It's understandable, though." Kemuri said.

 

Komaeda sighed again, feeling his phone vibrating with messages. "So, what school do you five go to, anyway?" 

 

"We attend Hope's Peak Elementary." Shingetsu reported.

 

"Huh. That's interesting." Komaeda commented.

 

"Why? What school do you go to?" 

 

"I go to Hope's Peak High School. That's all." He explained. 

 

His phone began to vibrate continuously, then - when he checked, Kuzuryuu was calling.

 

"Hello?" He asked.

 

" _Hey, Komaeda. Are you done with the kids for the week yet?_ "

 

"No. Mr. Towa is supposed to come back Saturday. He hasn't contacted me, though." 

 

" _Well, what will you do if he doesn't come back?_ "

 

Komaeda sighed. "I just have to trust that he will. I won't leave here until he returns anyway."

 

" _That's the spirit, Komaeda!_ " Two voices in the background shouted in unison.

 

"Wait, is that Hinata-kun and Souda-kun?" He laughed.

 

Her then heard Souda make a comment on the side to Hinata. " _See, this is why we're Soul Friends!_ "

 

"Still don't get the Soul Friends thing." Komaeda murmured.

 

" _I'm gonna put you on speaker._ " Kuzuryuu then did so.

 

"Okay."

 

" _Who are you connecting with, mortal?_ " The deep voice of Tanaka joined the conversation.

 

"Hello, Tanaka-kun." 

 

" _Ah, it is merely you. Demon of Fortune and Snow, I must advise you to speak to me with my name: Tanaka the Forbidden One._ "

 

Komaeda could barely hold in his laughter as he put the call on speaker and answered. "I deeply apologize, Tanaka the Forbidden One." He smiled.

 

" _Hey, hey. What's going on, Komaeda-kun?_ " The soft voice of Nanami asked.

 

"Hello, Nanami-san. I was just correcting myself, as I called Tanaka the Forbidden One as Tanaka-kun." He reported.

 

" _Hey, Tanaka._ " Hinata -who was closer, now - greeted.

 

"Wait, how come Hinata-kun doesn't get scolded for that?" Komaeda asked, perplexed.

 

" _I shall reveal to you the reasoning. But hear my warning: Nanami and Hinata have-_ "

 

" _Remember, Komaeda, Nanami and I are the closest to everyone._ " Hinata cut him off.

 

"Ah, right. I almost forgot." He said. 

 

Tanaka let out a soft  _harumph._ " _Very well._ " He was quiet afterwards, and then Kuzuryuu spoke up again.

 

" _So, Komaeda. How're the kids themselves?_ " He asked.

 

Komaeda looked toward the sofa, where Shingetsu and Utsugi were quietly watching him speak to his friends, exchanging soft comments every once and a while. "Well, as far as I know, they're doing well." 

 

" _That's good. Have you told them about the lack of contact from your employer?_ " Sonia asked. 

 

"Yes. I can't help but feel nervous about going back to school on Monday... Especially if I'm still here." He added.

 

"Komaeda-kun. We've already told you that it's fine. While you're gone, we can take care of ourselves. We've done it before." Utsugi suddenly reassured.

 

"Utsugi-san, what... What do you mean by that?"

 

"She means that our previous caretakers have often left us alone to take care of ourselves. If you are still here by Monday morning, we can take care of ourselves while you're gone." Shingetsu explained.

 

" _That doesn't sound like the best situation._ " Kuzuryuu said quietly.

 

"It never is. But we had to deal with it." The blue-haired boy responded.

 

" _So, if you don't mind me asking, what are your names? It would be nice to have a name to a voice._ " Sonia asked sweetly.

 

"My name is Shingetsu Nagisa." 

 

"And I am Utsugi Kotoko." The girl smiled.

 

" _It is nice to meet you. My name is Sonia Nevermind._ " His friends introduced themselves.

 

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Shingetsu said.

 

" _Nice to meet you as well._ " Hinata replied.

 

"Well, it's almost 9. You two need to go to bed." Komaeda stood, setting his phone down.

 

"But Komaeda-kun, I'm not tired!" Utsugi exclaimed. 

 

"Too bad. You have to sleep at some point, might as well make it now."

 

"Fine..." Utsugi gave up, returning to her room with Shingetsu following behind. 

 

Komaeda ensured that they were in their rooms before turning the lights off in the house. He returned to the guest room and sat down on his bed with his phone, excusing himself before hanging up the call. 

 

He sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "If I'm not back home by Monday... What am I supposed to do?" He murmured to himself. 

 

 _Maybe you should just... Take care of them, as usual. Who knows when Mr. Towa is coming back? Wait..._ Komaeda sat up, looking toward his closed door. "Someone might know when he'll come back..." 

 

He slowly opened his door, walking quietly down the hall until he came upon a green door. "Monaka's room..." He gently knocked on the door.

 

"Come in." A soft voice called to him from inside. He opened the door to see Monaka sitting on her bed, wheelchair next to it. She had a small light shining from her bedside as she read a book. "What did you need?"

 

Komaeda slowly sat down in front of her. "Towa-san..."

 

"Call me Monaka." She chirped.

 

"Monaka... Do... Do you know when Mr. Towa will come back?" He asked.

 

Monaka's hands fell with the book to her lap. Her face had fallen, green eyes dull. "He... He isn't coming back. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. He abandoned us." She muttered.

 

Komaeda's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" 

 

Monaka put her book to the side, reaching for the lamp on her bedside. She lifted it with one hand, using the other to grab a small piece of paper from under it. She gave it to Komaeda.

 

"Read it." She said. Nodding, he unfolded it.

 

" _Monaka, I will be leaving you and the others soon. You will know when. Don't be surprised when it happens. Don't tell the others about this note. Good riddance._ " It was signed with her father's name, and Komaeda looked up to her.

 

"Monaka... What happened?" 

 

"He... He hurt us. He and my brother hurt me. He knew I had friends at school that were being abused, so he took them in too. Then he abused us all. He hates us. He wants nothing to do with us."

 

"How... How dare he do such a thing?" He breathed, crumpling the paper up. 

 

Monaka shook her head. "You can't go after him now. He's gone."

 

"Monaka... I'm so sorry." He apologized. 

 

"It isn't your fault." 

 

"Is that why Shingetsu-kun can't sleep?"

 

"He was pushed to his limits, not allowed to sleep for days at a time. His parents made him do schoolwork around the clock, forcing him to stay awake. If he fell asleep, they hurt him."

 

"And what about the others?"

 

"Masaru was hurt by his father. He drank a lot of beer. Jatarou was told by his mother that he was ugly and would melt people's eyes if they saw his face. Kotoko... Kotoko was..." Monaka's breath shook. "Kotoko was raped. Her father sold her and her mother so he'd have more money." 

 

Komaeda frowned. "Monaka... Come here." He held his arms out, as did Monaka. He brought her into a gentle hug, and let her sit back after a few seconds. "If... If you'll let me... I want to take care of you guys." He admitted.

 

Monaka nodded, tears in her eyes. "Of course..." She sniffed.

 

"Thank you, Monaka. I'll do my best." He said.

 

"Thank  _you,_ Komaeda-kun."

 

"I'll be your protector. I'll be your guardian. I'll be your caretaker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this was written when I was very tired. So if there's any typos or random characters disappearing/appearing out of nowhere, forgive me.
> 
> Holy shit. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Like seriously I've had this chapter as a draft for a while then forgot about it thanks to school. 
> 
> This chapter was a bit shorter than the other one, but I'll start the next chapter right away!


End file.
